One Piece Legacy: Dead End Journey Part 25
Roku started to fade. "Whats going on?!" His body was nearly see through. "Uhhhh... ROSA!! HELP!!!" "Don't yell at m- What the hell are you doing?" "You're acting like I know!!" Slowly, from his feet he started to completely disperse into nothing. "Well I guess I died. Bye Rosa.." Tears dropped from his eyes. "I lo-" his body completely dispersed. "That's the second time I've lost him." She dropped to her knees. "What just happened?" - Kent pulled his hand out of Teach. "This isn't enough... I know he's fake.. It doesn't count." "Uhh.. Kent... You're a window." "A window?" "Yeah, I can see right through you." "What are you talking ab- oh my shit I'm a ghost." He said calmly. "Awesome!!!" Kent ran around and slammed into the mast. "Okay not a ghost. Just see through." His body dispersed entirely. "Kent? Where'd you go?" Tack looked around. - Kent opened his eyes. He was in a large dome like room. Across from him stood Roku. "Yo!" He called. "Whats up? You died too?" "Maybe. I was a ghost. Are we in heaven? Or hell? Or purgatory?" "Purgatory, definitely purgatory." Roku nodded. "KENT VS ROKU! WHAT A MATCH! EVERYONE GIVE THEM A HAND!" Roachy, Crai, Kira, and Hades appeared crucified on 3 pillars, with Chrono standing on the largest pillar in the middle. "Oh, seem's they're tied up at the moment. How about we try something else. Everyone... Please watch. Because like a thunder dome... 2 ENTER, ONE LEAVES!" Kent and Roku stared at each other then back at Chrono. "No." They said in unison. "Too bad!! Look af your ankles. Those are inhibitors based on Kent's own design. The one Kent has will inject him with 1000 ml of Sea Stone into his system. Completely Neutralizing his powers and eventually killing him. The one on Roku does something different. It unleashes electromagnetic pulses into his system speeding up his heart rate until it explodes." Both Kent and Roku looked grim. "No." They said in unison again. "You want more? Fine, if you must, Roku!! Take a look here if you will." A large portal opened in the sky revealing his crew tied around the mast. "If you refuse to fight, your crew will be killed. If you lose, your crew will be killed." Roku's face grew grim. "Chrono... " "And to make things even. Kent, I took the liberty of abducting a few members of yours. Rhea, Airi, Axel, Wayward, Rosaline, Zero, Nova, Faust, and Ashlynn. You Have the same condition as Roku. The choice is yours." Kent and Roku stared back at each other, their expression dark. "Sorry Kent... But I'm not losing." "Neither will I." Kent responded. Chrono laughs, and he doesn't stop. "THAT'S HOW IT'LL BE! HERE, I FEEL WONDERFUL! NO ONE CAN SAVE YOU! EVERYONE STRONG IS EITHER GONE, KNOCKED OUT, OR BLOCKED PERMANTLY! FACE IT... NO ONE CAN STOP ME!" - Beta, ran as fast as he could, and saw a giant dome. "CHRONO! MEET MY SECRET WEAPON AND I!" - Roku got in a fighting stance. "Don't hold back." "Trust me... I won't." Kent charged for Roku. "Gia Gia no HANMA!!" His fist grew bulky and metallic, as he thrusted it to Roku it grew darker until it Was pitch black. Roku charged back and punched, their fists collided, a shockwave emitted from the collision knocking them back. Roku rolled to his feet and sprinted back. Kent broke through a tree, as he looked up he saw Roku. "He's not wasting any time." Kent got up and waited. "I guess I shouldn't either." Kent dug his foot in the ground. "Buso Koka; Shīrudo!!" His fist expanded into a three pointed shield And charged for Roku. Roku jumped up and punched the shield, breaking it into many pieces. "Give me your A-Game!!!" "I am." Kent jabbed his fist into Roku's gut. "Gear Gauntlet!!" Roku was shot away, breaking through the forest. Roku rushed out, and headbutts Kent. He grabs Kent's legs, over lifts him, and throws him down. He raises his keg, and stomps on Kent's chest. Kent screams out, and he winces in pain. He broke 2... Maybe 3 ribs on that kick. Dammit... Kent rolled out of the way and recreated his shield. "You don't learn!!" Roku punched through the shield again. Kent headbutted Roku. "I don't want to fight you." "But we don't have a choice." Roku looked down at Kent. "I'm sorry." His knee shot up, knocking Kent upwards. "Me too. Gia Gia no White Lion." Kent dropped his fist back, it grew bulky and metallic as he thrusted it into Roku's chest. Steams started pouring out of Kent's fist, the sounds of bones cracking filled the area. Roku was forced down into the ground leaving a giant hole. Kent bounced back awaiting the next attack. "I see you've finally learned how to do it." Roku's voiced echoed. The ground started to shake. "But it's not enough..." A large chunk of earth was rising out of the ground. "TO BEAT ME!!!" Roku lifted the large rock and threw it into the air. Kent looked at the upcoming walls of the dome, then sprinted to the edge of the rock. "Gia Gia no... SENTINEL!!" He jumped off the edge. His arms and legs coated themselves in metal, along with his chest. Two giant metal wings sprouted from his back. Kent floated in the air, looking down at Roku. "Gia Gia no mini Gan." Two turbines grew from Kent's arms and spun to life, shooting hundreds upon thousands of gear like projectiles. Roku jumped back and dashed away. With each second the gears got closer until they pelted him into the dirt. The firing stopped and smoke engulfed the area. Roku looked up at Kent once more. "Golden Barrage." The ground under Roku's feet broke down as he jumped towards Kent. Kent flew towards him. "Buso Koka: Dai Hanmā!!" Their fists collided, creating another shockwave, destroying the forest below. Roku flew back into the ground while Kent flew into the top of the dome. "LOOK AT THAT FOLKS!!! THE INTENSITY OF THIS BATTLE IS SHAKING THE EARTH ITSELF!! WHO WILL COME OUT ON TOP?!!" Chrono yelled. "BUT WE CAN ADD TO THIS... WHY NOT TWO MORE POWERHOUSES?" Chrono clapped his hands, and Tack and Brog appeared. Tack was confused, and Brog glared at Chrono. "CHRONO!" Brog sprinted towards Chrono, but Roku kicked Brog. "SORRY BUDDY, BUT MY CREW NEEDS ME!" Kent dropped down from the sky slamming into Tack, pushing him into the dirt. Kent stood above him, eyes red and full of tears. "I'm so sorry Tack." Kent unleashed a barrage of punches in Tack's face, with each attack the ground around them sunk further in the ground. Roku roundhouse kicked Brog knocking him into a giant stone. "I WON'T LET THEM DOWN!!!" Roku punched Brog clean through the stone itself. Brog hit the ground, but he got up. He growled, and dashed. In an instant, he was behind Roku, and slammed the hilt of his blade at the back of Roku's head. "DON'T LOOK DOWN AT ME PIRATE SCUM!" Tack was punched by Kent, and grabbed Kent's fist. "Kent! Why are we fighting?" "My crew is in danger!" "Why didn't you say so? Punch ahead." "...what?" "If a friend needs to kick my ass, I'll let him... Be soft though." "Thank you for understanding." Roku looked back at Brog. "I'm sorry man. But I can't let you beat me." Roku jetted his fist into Brog's jaw, knocking him to into the air. Brog grabs Roku, and knees him in the jaw. "Don't pity me Pirate scum." He slaps Roku, and when Roku falls down, Brog kicks him at the pillar. "I don't want to fight you... But I have too much on the line." Roku got back up to his feet. "I WONT LOSE!!!!" Roku stamped the ground causing a giant tremor, knocking Brog off balance. "Golden Barrage!!" Roku charged for Brog and unleashed a barrage of powerful punches and kicks. Brog hunched over, coughing up blood. "A pirate will be a pirate. No matter what." He said wiping his mouth. "At first I was considering letting you and your friends leave... But not anymore. Roku The Gladiator. You're under arrest." "YOU CAN'T ARREST ME!" "WHY NOT?!" "... Moral reasons?" "... I hate you, everyone who associates with you, and everything you stand for." "Hey, I can't have good quips all the time." Brog kicks Roku in the face, and slashes at him. Kent kicks Tack in the face. "Thanks for not using that black stuff, or sharp metal." "Well I don't wanna hurt or kill you. Thanks for putting up with this." "Welcome!" Chrono, who was watching, but over lifts his arm, and throws down a time orb. "Boring." It explodes, and everyone stops moving. "What to do... Roachy?" Roachy, had spears in his body, and Chrono snapped his finger. Roachy was alive, and looked around. "W...what's going on?!" "Nothing much. Just playing a game." Chrono say down in front of him, his eyes glowing a blood red. "So, how should I make it more interesting?" "Well I don't know. What game are you playing?" "Oh, a game of gladiators." He looked away. "Gladiators? Thanks Roach." Chrono snapped his fingers and Roachy died. "Now... Hades." He snapped his fingers and Hades returned to life. "Hello Brother." "You bastard..." Hades struggled to his feet then fell back down. "How could you?!" "Oh, it just felt right. And I'd kill her and you again." Chrono's eyes flashed red. "I'll kill you... I'LL FUCKING MURDER YOU!!!" The ground beneath then shook violently, cracks ran across the ground. Lava spewed out along with several black coffins. "UNDERWORLD!!!" - Grace was hounded by the Beta pirates. "Hey, where are we going?" "Can we get ice cream?" "Beta always got us ice cream." "Will you marry me?" "I like turtles." "I think that you should wear green. It'll help your eyes." Grace fidgeted around. "Uhh... I'm not going anywhere. Go get yourself some ice cream. No. Okay, they breath through their butts. Mandi! Help me!" She looked over to Mandi who was sulking a few feet away. "You're so popular, and no guy wants me! Wahhhhhh!" Reck leaned to Lenny. "Why isn't she popular? The crew is full of pervs. They'd love that woman." "They smell desperation on her. It's a huge turn off. Besides, Rick is gay." "... RICK'S GAY?!" "Yeah." "... Rick wanted to wrestle with me once..." "Did you?" "... Yes." "Ahh." "Who needs you guys anyway." Mandi pouted, drawing circles in the sand. "I have my Kent." "Great! Now you're back to normal. So can you please HELP ME!!" Grace called from the crowd of men, slowly sinking inside. "The light... It's dimming! Goodbye world." She took a deep breath and stopped. "Come on Ice Princess." Mandi pulled her up. The crowd of men seemed not to notice. "Ahem. Where's my reward?" "What reward?!" "My kiss." "Umm... In the pile of men below us." "Grace... I'm not dumb." "It was worth a shot." She shrugged. Domon went to the center of the group. "HEY! LEAVE THEM ALONE!" "YES DOMON SIR!" All the pirates except for Reck stood proud and saluted Domon. Grace shook his hand. "Thanks." "Don't, I was mostly annoyed watching. We have to find Beta, stop Chrono, and get back home." "My, I'm impressed. Someone serious is among you." "Don't thank me. Thank Beta for finding me, and making me second mate." "Don't think much of it anyway." Mandi crosses her arms. "Got a smart one in a group of ridiculousness." Grace turned to Mandi. "That's like comparing me to the rest of the crew." "So so true." Mandi shook her head. - "Buud Buud buud buu." Miguel grabbed the den den mushi from his speedo, and put it up. "Hola! Umm... That's all the Spanish I know. Who is it... Yeah, I'm not there... Indeed... Yes... Of course... Yes sir... Goodbye. Well... Crap, it's the blowhard." - Terry, was staring at the portal, and heard a cannon ball. It went through him, and he saw a shadow. The idiot copied Borsalino. Jumping off a cannon ball. The man jumped off a tree, and stared at the time portal. "The wonderous mysteries of man." "Hello Bala... Uggh. Please sit down. I have a proposition for you." - Rock spires shot up out of the ground, lava rolled across the land. Hades stood in the center, his expression glowing with anger. Coffin after coffin rose from the magma revealing zombie after zombie. "I will kill you.... WE ARE NO LONGER BROTHERS!!!" He pulled out his scythe and pointed it at Chrono. "Go!!" He ordered. "Poor Hades. You don't seem to get it." Chrono snapped his fingers, instantly the zombies decomposed into nothing. "I am more powerful than you. You can't stand in my way... But there's a way to save Crai.... Kill Roku, Tack, Kent, and Brog." "Just that? Then... EVERYONE IN MY WAY DIES..." Beta throws a rock at Hades. "CALM DOWN!" Hades stares at Beta. Beta seems fine, and has a large basket on his back. "You brought a basket full of rocks? Really?!" "I expected this. And I let it happen. Hades, what happens next is priceless." Beta grabbed another rock and threw it. It flew up in the air and landed on his head. "That was surprisingly funny." Hades tried not to smile. Beta lifted his fist. "CHRONO!" "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAAHHA!" "CURSE YOU!" "Awwww. Don't be mad. Be happy that you're going to be killed by god himself." Chrono rubbed his hands together, his eyes glowing a bright red. "I can't wait." Beta, stares at Chrono, and laughs. He keeps on laughing, and Chrono snarls. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" "You!" "WHAT?!" "Easy." "WHY?!" "Time is god here, right?" "OF COURSE!" "NORO NORO BEAM!" Chrono is stopedd, and Christie poses. "Godess Christie, kicking ass. Tack, do yo thing... I sound so stupid." Hades stood up. "Sorry. As much as I want this bastard dead... I need him alive... But before you're power wares off.." Hades turned around and sent a flurry of punches into Chrono. "And now I feel better... Slightly." He turned back to Christie and Beta. Tack, pulled his fist back. "GOMU GOMU NO... 1..." Kent turned his arm into a twisting machine, and grabbed Tack's arm. "Let me help. 2.3.4.5.6.7.8.9.10.11.12.13.14.15" Christie put her hand up. "HURRY! 10 more seconds!" "20.21.22.23.24.25.26.27.28.29.30.31" "5!" "34.35.36.37.38.39.40" "3!" "42.43.44.45.46.47.48.49.50! RIFLE GEAR!" Tack's punch hit Chrono, and Christie's beam stopped. The second Chrono got hit, he flew. So fast, he destroyed the time portal, and everyone was back on the island, with Chrono smashed into a hill. Artemis slid across the ground, her eyes glowing red. "DAMMIT!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" "I can't, I'm lonely!!" Lok responed. "That's not my problem!" She flipped her knife. "Come any closer and I'll cut you." "You wouldn't cut me." "Would I? Are you willing to make that bet?" "What?" Riker stares at Lok, and Lok grins. "Cap... Just a lover's quarell." "Lok... Grow a pair." Riker walks away, with Lok face faulting. Riker grabs Chrono, and lifts him overhdad by the collar. Chrono has a massive punch Mark on his face, and is unconsiouus. Riker slaps him, and smashes him back into the hill. "Hayley, get the chains. We need this little boy under my thumb." Hayley tilted her head. "Riker, just how old are you?" "You're really asking me that now?" "Yes. Cause I'm curious, besides D has the chains......we left his ass on the ship..." "I am 19." "...19?" "Yes." Hayley grabbed Riker's shoulder. "Well young man. I am now your superior." "No you're not. You joined my crew." "Correction. We formed an alliance to win a race." Hayley flipped her hair back. "You're right. I was mistaken." "You know, you are pretty arrogant..." "Please don't mention what happened in there." "What?" "My... Incability of having children. Only my fiancé, my parents, the doctor and I knew... Now it seems you and Chrono." "It's our little secret." Hayley winked. "I won't tell a soul." "Thank you." - Kent flopped onto the ground. "Dammit!! Get this thing off my leg!!" Metallic pincers clasped onto the ring, and broke off. "DAMMIT!!!! Gear Lord." A laser formed onto his arms. He pointed it to his neck. "Disassemble!!" He was freed, and Tack came from the rubble. Roku as well, and Brog was above therubblee. "Shit, where's that damn pirate Chrono?" "He's..... Somewhere." Kent looked around. "Well, he got away....... Let's go eat. Zero!! I ask you for a feast to fill 10 million giants!!" Zero turned back. "Okay, so what will everybody else be having?" Malk burst from the rublle, holding his knifes. "When people need food... I AM THEIR SHINING HOPE!" Zozo nd Christie burst out. "THE ONLY FOOD HERE IS A MASSIVE HAM!" Wort, Mandi, and the chef of the Beta pirates burst out. "CHEF FORCE!" Zozo looks pissed. "WHAT THE HELL?! HOW DID ALL THESE CHEFS COME OUT AT THE SAME TIME?!" Tack laughed, and Jakk came out. "JAKK!" "ME!" Grace pulled Mandi down and whispered. "You're not a chef." "Shhhh.... They don't know that." Mandi whispered back. "Besides, when Belladonna and I were traveling I cooked all the meals. I know how to cook." Raion and Swizzz ran clear across the Chef Force. "RUN!!!" Swizzz yelled. "Why?" Jakk asked watching them run across. "TOAST!!!!" "Toast? Where?! I want some!" Four giants pieces of toast ran after Swizzz and Raion. "SWIZZZZ!!!!!" Wort was confused. "Wait, I thought that problem ended." The giant pieces of toast ran at Malk. Malk smirked, and kicked a piece of toast in the air. He cut one up into small pieces, and broke the piece of toast in the air with a kick. Zero destroyed another, and Wort suplexed one. "This isn't the first time food has fought back." He rubbed his head. "Speaking of which, where's Jericho?" Zero looked behind him and cut through the remaining piece of toast. "No idea." Hayley yelled, dragging along Chrono. "Yo! I have the Asshole of the millennia." "Which one?!" A voice called from the distance. Hayley tried not to laugh. Riker glared down at her. "Sorry, I set that one up." Chrono was waking up, and he saw that he was tied up. "Who did this?" Oswald did a peace sign. - After an entire hour, everyone was set up on the biggest ship... A marine boat. A huge table was for everyone, and they all sat at the table. Terry, sat at the biggest chair. "Everyone... This race is almost done." "Oh yeah!! This was a race!!" Kent yelled, as he picked his teeth. "Kent!! Make a ship!! We are not losing this money!! AXEL!!!!" Wayward yelled, transforming into a Wyvern hybrid. "Where be you?!" "Oh well. Zero another!!" "We don't have enough. You already at for 10 million giants. I'm pretty sure we just slaughter the entire Sea King Race feeding you, Tack, and Roku." Terry laughed, and clapped his hands. "Don't Worry... I'll help." Every pirate but Tack and Jakk stared at Terry. Brog gripped his sword, and stared at Terry. "Vice admiral Terry... WHAT THE HELL?!" "Dude... Calm down. I'm helping because I want to kick that Xander guys ass." D raised his hand. "Why?" "Because he looks stupid." "SUCH PETTY REASONS!" "I've been called worse. Call my ex girlfriend." - Hiroka kicked several Tempest Kicks across the ship, chasing after the Rod man. "Get back here!! Shelly!! I'll be right back, Yoshi, watch her! Don't do anything else.... Unless you can possibly find the key for her cage." She turned around and chased after the Rod Man. "You have my word my goddess!" Yoshito saluted. "She trusts me! She even gave me a nickname!" Drew stared at Yoshi, and handed him a cat. "You might need this guy more then me." "Why should I? I'm married." "... WHAT?!" "To the 3 best women on the planet... Who aren't godesses." "Oh.. 3?! Jeez, marrigee laws from where you come from must be weird." "Many of my friends call me too lovey Dovey. Say I need another 2 wives." "Good luck with that. I can only have one, and I'm perfectly fine with that.... As long as I live long enough to enjoy it." A thought of Brog holding his head went through Drew's mind. "Yeah..... As long as I can live to enjoy it." - Kent stared at Terry, holding a chicken leg. "I don't trust you." "Why not?" "Good food? Letting us win... Why?" "Why not?" "Because you're a mean old bitter marine with little to no friends." "KENNETH THOMAS NEWGATE!!" Rhea yelled. "You can't just say that!" "Oh please, he is right. Except for the old part. I'm 28. But I am bitter, mean, and the only friend I have is my parents. I'll probably die young." Terry smirks, and drinks coffee, and Kent stares at him. "Why do you enjoy that?" "Meh. I like my life as it is." "I guess that's a legit reason....." Kent took another bite from his chicken. "Maybe. But I'm not dying young. I'll live beyond my father." Rhea sat down. "Kent, I recommend taking a few steps to the right." Kent stepped right. A hole in the ground appeared where he just was. "Thank you." Underneath the hole was Raion and Axel. "What're you two doing?" "Scouting this ship. We found the torture chamber." Vivien raised her hand. "Those were my quarters." "Oh?!" Raion asked, jumping through the hole. "Well maybe you could-" He was pulled down and fell face first. "I saved the world from hearing that sentence." Rhea said, holding Raion's ankles. "That was cold." Raion peeled his face from the deck. "I just wanted her to show me how to use them." "We all know that's not what you were going to say." Axel commented. "Come on, let him in my room." "Yeah! Listen to her!" "I'll bring the iron maiden." "DON'T LISTEN TO HER!" "You'll be fine." Rhea said flipping her wrist. "You have a 50% chance of survival." "THAT DOESNT HELP!!" "DON'T WORRY!" Miguel grabs Raion, and drags him off. "Hanging with that sadist is unhealthy! Let's fight as men, to fix that problem with you! I'll beat it out of you!" "RHEA! SAVE ME! HE'S WEARING A SPEEDO!" Rhea ignored Raion. "It'll be fine, I'm sure Miguel wouldn't mind giving you a speedo." Terry said, taking another sip of coffee. "I.....hate......all of you....." Raion said as he was dragged away. Rangton sipped some scotch, and handed some to Ashlynn. "Have some." "Why?" "It'll make you an adult." "I'm 30 years old. I am an adult... Just in a teenagers body.. Can't wait till I go through puberty again." She hung her head. "Now I need a drink!!" Before Rangton could hand her the scotch, Faust took it from him. "You can't handle your alcohol. You're a teenager remember?" "30? Oh, when I was 30, I had hair, weighed 205, and I swore half an inch taller. Those were the betterdayss. Now I'm in my mid 40s... Ashlynn, stay a teenager. Trust me, being old sucks. I need gin." Rangton drank some more, and Faust looked to a waiter. "Cut him off." Ashlynn took the scotch from Faust. "Come on Faust, live a little." She said as she downed the bottle. "More please!" Faust looked back at the waiter. "Cut her off too." Terry yells at the waiter. "GIVE THEM ALL THE BOOZE!" Rangton and Ashlynn raise their hands. "PRAISE THE GOD OF DOUCHERY!" Faust facepalms. "Someone.....anyone....help me." The door was kicked open. A tall shadow stretched across the room, silver quantum energy flowed from the door. "I'm back!!" Raion's eyes glowed bright gold. Faust looked up into the sky. "Anyone but him." - "Stop running!!" Hiroka ordered, still chasing after the rod man. "This is getting repetitive." She shook her head. "Soru." Hiroka said as she disappeared. "Why is she wasting her time? She'll never catch me." He said, before running into a body. "Hey! Watch it...." "Hello." Hiroka smiled down at him. "Now." She said as she grabbed his collar. "You have a cell to open." "Why would I do that?" "Based on what I know, you're a devil fruit user, no?" "Yes?" "I'll throw you into the sea. Simple as that." "Hah! You underestimate me! I can make a rod to saee me." "What Rod?" "The one in my pants! Hey ooooo... NO, DON'T DO THAT!" Hiroka drop kicked him. "Die, for that comment." - 30 Minutes have Passed Hiroka dragged the rod man through a labyrinth of halls. "This wasn't here before. I'm sure of it." "It's the ship. It shapes itself based on the captains state of mind. Right now, he must be confused about something." "Well, not sure what to do but kick through them." She rose her leg and kicked a gaping hole in the wall. "HEY!" A carpenter with a hammer came from the end of the halls, and screamed at Hiroka. "WHAT THE HELL?! I MADE THAT... NO! NOT THE FIST!" Hiroka dragged the carpenter and the rod man. The carpenter looked to the Rod Man. "Yo. Whatcha in for?" - Drew paced back and forth, then stopped. "What am I doing here?!" "Waiting for Hiroka so you can get your cat." Shelly said as she stroked Prince Fluff Duff. "Oh yeah.... So until then how about a story? Anybody got any good ones?" Drew sat down looking back and forth between Yoshito and Shelly. Yoshi snapped his fingers. "Well, when I found out my dad is the reason that the island of Zaq began to sink, I..." Hioka threw the Rod man and the Carpenter on the ground, at Yoshi's feet. "Well that was quick." Drew said. He grabbed the rod man. "So...give me my cat or I'm gonna have to open a can of whoop ass!!" Shelly shook her head. "I highly doubt that." The rod man looked at Hiroka. "Do you promise not to sink me?" Hiroka shrugged. "Not unless you make another penis joke." "Okay... I'll do it." The rod man kicked down the rods, and they fell down, turning into small sticks. Drew pushed passed Hiroka and the Rod Man. "My kitty returns!" He grabbed the cat, and lifted it high into the air. "Well I'm back." He said as he put the cat on his head. "So ma'am, you need help?" Drew held out his hand and smiled. "What're you smiling for?" "Always smile, cause you never know when it could be taken away from you." Shelly chuckled, and took his hand. "You remind me of Kira a little." "Who's Kira?" "My wife." "I bet you can't wait to go see her." Drew smiled. "Let's go." "Buud buud buud." Drew looked down into his pocket, and pulled out a Den Den Mushi. "Hello?" "DREW?!! YOURE ALIVE!!!" Hyperion blared from the other side. "Well I'm lost, can you find me?" "You can fly..." "I know but earlier I flew into a really long cloud and got lost. So I landed and I don't know where I am anymore." "Dammit Hyperion." Hiroka face palmed. "Hey, Hiroka?! Hey! How's it going?!" "Oh, I just found out that if you don't come here in 30 minutes, I'll kick your ass so hard, you will be speaking out of it for a month!" "... But how will you if I don't go there?" The rod man laughs. "He has a point... NOT AGAIN!" Hiroka floors him, and stares at the carpenter. "Want some?" "No mam." "That's my little sister!!" Hyperion blared from the snail. "Tough as nails!" - Hyperion sat in the middle of a jungle. "So.... When're you coming?" He asked as he looked around. "Cause there's some major shit going on." "Shit of what variety?" Drew asked from the other side. "I saw a group of people in animal costumes parade by earlier." "Oh, what'd you do?" "Nothing yet." A man in a crab suit, from behind, stalks Hyperion. "WELCOME YOU POOR FOOL! TO HELL!" "Hey..." Hyperion uppercuts him with a black Haki punch. "That's my line." "Hyperion whats going on?" Drew asked from the snail. "Oh nothing, had to deal with seafood fighting back. The usual." Hyperion looked down at the man. "Maybe that'll work." "What'll work? What the hell is going through your head right now?" "I'm about to become a furry." Hyperion said with confidence. Drew fell silent. "I can tell your speechless." Hyperion stated, turning into a crow human hybrid. "But it's not what you think." Two men, one in a gazelle suit and another in a pig suit are walking while arguing, and they notice Hyperion. "Hey Louie! We have a question!" Hyperion stares at them. "Y...yeah?" "Who was the guy who drank all the beer at the Christmas party?" "... Drew?" "I KNEW IT! I'LL BURN HIS MOLE SUIT ASS!" The two run off, to beat up Drew, who was the drinker at the Christmas party. Hyperion smirks. "Infiltration completed." - "Sometimes I feel like he's a total idiot with good luck." Hiroka stared into the snail then hung up. "And other times.... He's just stupid." Drew hung his head in shame. "Tell me about it." He started to walk off. "I gotta listen to him day in and day out. This is pretty much normal now." "He's a strange one indeed." Shelly said. "But it's funny to see momma's boy over there sulk." "This day couldn't get any worse." Drew sulked and sat down. "You just jinxed it." Hiroka stated. - "SIR!" Xander was drinking wine and touching a stack of money. "What henchman number 721?" "Sir, my name is Cody..." "I know. I just want a henchman." "Well, marine boats are coming sir! Plus... A prisoner is free!" "... Have the captains we allied with deal with the marines... The prisoner is mine." - Gale and Georgiana stood at the bow of the ship, behind Terry. "So explain it to me again... What're we doing?" Gale asked. "Dammit Gale, this is the 3rd time!" Georgiana snapped. Terry smirked. "Easy. We fire cannons, and the special elite use that to travel to the boats. We sink all the enemy boats, and save that lesbian. We will destroy all opposing forces. They shall all burn, they shall see me waving the flag of the marines, and I will strike them all down! THEY SHALL CALL IT THE PURGE! RUN! RUN LITTLE BOYS AND GIRLS! THE DEMON OF PARADISE HAS COME TO EAT YOU UP! HAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA... Sorry, I love making up speeches. It makes me feel a little good." Gale stared at Terry. "Can you repeat that?" "Gale..Mi realized that you know what to do." Georgiana started. "You just wanna listen to that again." "You gotta admit, it's very entertaining." Gale nodded his head. Terry coughed. "Yes. Let me repeat. So we go boom, they go Aww, and I become Marine Magazine's most sexiest bachelor." "... Marine Magazine?" "Trust me, we went downhill a long time ago. Georgina, You were in your 80s when you said 'The marines I know have died, and some half assed idiots in blue were born'. I belived you then, belive you now, and will believe you till Marine HQ is burnt to a cinder by Orwell." "Well... Even after it's burnt.. Some idiots are gonna bring it back from its ashes. And this time I hope they're half assed smart." Gale stated, drawing his blade and looking at his reflection. "Sometimes I feel the world is full of idiots...and they're the only people who can change things." "Gale, quit being philosophical." Georgiana snapped. A marine soldier yelled at some men and saluted to Terry. "Vice Admiral, we have the cannons ready. We have about 35 sir!" "Wonderful! I knew you'd be the man for the job." "Thank you sir!" The marine walked away and Terry smirked to Gale. "Rule by fear or love. I rule by love. The same love that will set them on fire if they screw up." "That's fear my ally." Georgiana stated, taking a few steps back. "Definitely fear." Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category: Dead End Journey Arc